<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Days In by Musiclight_Ray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439562">30 Days In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclight_Ray/pseuds/Musiclight_Ray'>Musiclight_Ray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Other - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclight_Ray/pseuds/Musiclight_Ray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt I saw on Instagram, and wanna try it. The chapter name is the prompt for the day. These are more write and post, so they're raw and not necessarily clean or pretty</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remember a time before<br/>
A time before dates<br/>
A time before bleeding<br/>
A time before homework<br/>
A time before </p>
<p>I remember the memories that wrap around me<br/>
Around my fading memory<br/>
And wonder if I remember them the same, or have I changed them so they were cooler<br/>
More comfortable<br/>
More memorable<br/>
More...more good than bad </p>
<p>I remember a time<br/>
Before memories were painful to recall</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I take you for granted <br/>I take you for granted always <br/>I can’t live without you<br/>And yet I ignore your presence </p>
<p>I am grateful for the cool touch on a warm summer’s day<br/>Curse you on a cold winter’s eve<br/>And smile at your presence in Spring and Autumn</p>
<p>I use you to explore the watery depths<br/>But our relationship requires I return<br/>For without you I will die</p>
<p>You wonderful wonderful breath of Air</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pulse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW/CW: references to hospitals, death, Code Blue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thu-thump </em>
</p>
<p>Sterile white halls, tiles, a scratchy industrial blanket</p>
<p>
  <em>Thu-thump </em>
</p>
<p>Bright lights, beeping, muted voices</p>
<p>
  <em>Thu-thump </em>
</p>
<p>Cold metal, warm hands, wooden sticks</p>
<p>
  <em>Thu-thump </em>
</p>
<p>Tired eyes, bleach scent, rushing cloth</p>
<p>
  <em>Thu-thump, thu-thump </em>
</p>
<p>Wait. Where am I?</p>
<p>
  <em>Thu-thump, thu-thump </em>
</p>
<p>Why am I here?</p>
<p>
  <em>Thu-thump, thu-thump </em>
</p>
<p>Where is here?</p>
<p>
  <em>Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump </em>
</p>
<p>The sound of a shout, the taste of electricity</p>
<p>
  <em>Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump</em>
</p>
<p>Another shout, more electricity</p>
<p>
  <em>Thu...thu…. </em>
</p>
<p>Sleep.</p>
<p>Tired.</p>
<p>Rest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Torn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's a little short today, sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I feel more than hear the rip</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The found of two things coming apart</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The look of a piece of cloth split in two</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rush of red as you realize what it's revealed </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I need a new pair of pants</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They say she’s old </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They say she’s young </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They say she’s middle aged</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They say she’s a maiden</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They say she’s a crone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What they don’t say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that she carries the world’s lessons on her shoulders</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That her shoulders and back are curved from that weight</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That she speaks of worlds long dead</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stories of the past</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of the future</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of the present</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sings songs in languages we don’t know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That are of cultures both dead and yet to exist</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s a crow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s a raven</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s the morning sun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The evening moon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She carries the wisdom of the world in her eyes</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Its deafening</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its loud</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's the space between breaths</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between heartbeats</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between the movement of the sheets</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between the patterning of the raindrops </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes it’s quiet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes it’s kind</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not always.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes silence</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is still as the grave</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Movement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1 2 3, 1 2 3 </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Left foot, right foot, together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left foot, right foot, together </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Left foot, twirl, together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left foot, right foot, together</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Left foot, right foot, trip</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1 2 3, 1 2 3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Left foot, right foot, together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left foot, right foot, together</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Left foot, twirl, together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left foot, right foot, together</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Left foot, right foot, together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left foot, right foot, together</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Left foot, right foot, together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Left foot, trip, fall</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1 2 3, 1 2 3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Left foot, right foot….</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>